


Behave

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know why you're being punished?" Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, stripped naked, and looked to Stiles for his answer.</p><p>Pulling off his pants awkwardly, Stiles nodded. "Because I didn't let anyone know that I was okay after everything went down last night. Because of that, I accept my punishment." He slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and paused. "And by punishment, I mean sexy spanking time so you can assure yourself I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>"For someone who plays so many MMORPGs, you're surprisingly bad at the roleplay aspect." Derek rolled his eyes and patted one of his knees. "Come lay down across my lap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Sterek winning the Backlot's Slash Madness Tournament, I'm writing 50k of Sterek porn. This is one such fic. If you have other such things you want to see me write, my ask box is open on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for prompts.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, stripped naked, and looked to Stiles for his answer.

Pulling off his pants awkwardly, Stiles nodded. "Because I didn't let anyone know that I was okay after everything went down last night. Because of that, I accept my punishment." He slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and paused. "And by punishment, I mean sexy spanking time so you can assure yourself I'm perfectly fine."

"For someone who plays so many MMORPGs, you're surprisingly bad at the roleplay aspect." Derek rolled his eyes and patted one of his knees. "Come lay down across my lap."

With a roll of his eyes, Stiles finished undressing and took the handful of steps toward Derek, taking a deep breath before starting to position himself. With Derek's own hands guiding him, he ended up carefully balanced across Derek's lap with his hands clasped behind his neck, his cock hanging half-hard between Derek's thighs, and his ass positioned just where Derek's hand would naturally fall. "Now, will you please get on with smacking my ass?"

Derek pinched it instead, drawing a hiss from Stiles. "You said you wanted to play. Well, you made it my game and I told you the rules. Part of that is taming your mouth." He let his fingers press against the area he'd pinched, rubbing it slowly until the sudden tension in Stiles' shoulders eased. "Your mouth is under my command until I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

Stiles twisted his body until he could look back at Derek, nodding once. "Yes, Master. Please deliver my punishment as you see fit." He licked his lips and turned back to face the floor once again, his arms straightening to touch the floor in order to keep him upright.

Fingers touched at the base of Stiles' neck before tracing down his spine, only pausing to rub at his tailbone and then slide between his cheeks to ghost against his entrance. "I see you were a good boy and prepared yourself before you came over. Should I let that make your punishment any easier?"

With a careful shake of his head, Stiles squirmed in place and licked at his lips. "No, Master."

"Then, let's begin." Derek placed his left hand on Stiles' back, then slowly closed his thighs together until Stiles' cock was trapped between them. With a grin, he lifted his right hand, then brought it down against the top of one cheek, grinning as it immediately turned pink. "Okay?"

The soft huff of breath that slid between Stiles' lips ended with a soft moan, Stiles squirming in Derek's lap so that his cock slid between the other man's thighs. "Yeah. More."

Derek lifted his hand again, quickly letting it fall again to the top of the other cheek, to the underside of each, to the center where he caught both with the flat of his hand and drew a hiss from Stiles that still resulted in him pushing his hips back and forth, his shoulders flexing as he fought to hold himself up from the floor. His ass was pink now, the color bright and inviting, but it wasn't enough. Letting his hands trace over the marks, Derek squeezed one cheek suddenly, twisting his own hips so that his thighs rubbed together around Stiles' cock. "Still more?"

"Yes!" Stiles' back arched so that his ass was lifted higher, his balls sliding against Derek's leg before he pushed his cock between the other man's legs once more. "Make me Little Red Riding Ass or whatever you want to call me, just spank me harder."

With a snort, Derek let his hand draw back once more and began to spank Stiles in earnest. Watching the pink flesh turn an almost angry red as Stiles moaned and twisted, seeing the way he gasped as Derek hit him hard enough to push him forward, loving the way the flesh started to bruise from the hardest hits. Stiles didn't even seem to realize that the hand pressed against his back was engaged in sucking away the worst of the pain, letting him overwhelm himself with as much sensation as Derek could give him without the edge of pain that had always made him hold back in their previous encounters. It was beautiful to watch, to see the way Stiles' lithe musculature shifted as Derek brought him to pieces. 

It was with one last thunderous crack of palm against the top of Stiles' thigh that the litany of quiet begging halted so Stiles could let out a keening wail, his hips thrusting with a sudden, shuddery rhythm that left Derek's thighs dripping with Stiles' come. "On your knees and clean up the mess you made before I fuck your red ass." He slid his knees apart carefully, biting his lip at the feeling of warm come trailing downward.

Stiles took a moment before he rolled off Derek's lap, smirking as he got to his knees with his hands gripping Derek's shins. "Spread 'em, baby."

Derek spread his thighs wide, leaning back so that his arms held him up, his right hand flexing with the ache of spanking Stiles. "You were horrible in drama class, weren't you?"

Pausing with his lips millimeters from Derek's leg, Stiles snorted. "Yup. That's why I took home ec instead. So, I can make you pancakes in the morning, but I'll never be Hamlet." He let the tip of his tongue trace along Derek's thigh until he caught the first drip of come on the tip of his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and swallowing roughly. "It's cool as long as I can do other things with my mouth, though, right?"

Feeling his thigh twitch as the wetness there cooled, Derek nodded. "You're the one who said you wanted to play Master and Slave. You're really bad at it, though."

Sucking up more come, Stiles laughed, his breath rushing out against the hair of Derek's thigh. "Maybe I wanted you to boss me around more and make me behave."

Letting his eyes close as Stiles nosed closer to his balls, letting his tongue lave across them as he moved to Derek's other thigh, Derek let his fingers curl into the sheets. " _Make_ you behave? I doubt anyone will ever manage that, Stiles."

"True." Ducking his head down, Stiles caught a drip of come and traced it back up Derek's leg, grinning. "But, it's still fun to watch you try." He gripped Derek's knees and looked up at him, eyes wide. "Is that enough? Can I ride you now?"

Derek was nodding before he could even properly think through the words. "Get up here," he muttered roughly, falling back on the bed and reaching for the lube and condom that were just barely in arm's reach. He slid on the condom, letting the wrapper fall to the floor, and slicked it up with lube before moving his hands to Stiles' hips as he stood in front of him. "You want it that way?"

Straddling Derek's legs, Stiles reached back to spread himself wide, carefully sinking down until the head of Derek's cock was nestled against his entrance. He looked back over his shoulder, smirking. "I guess I want my legs to hurt as much as my ass tomorrow." He let out a soft groan as he sank down slowly, his eyes closing as he felt Derek bottom out within him, twisting slightly against the intrusion before letting out a soft sigh. "You good?"

Leaning forward to nip at Stiles' shoulder, Derek hissed out a quiet "Yes!" before letting his fingers dig into Stiles' hips. 

Stiles' hips rolled as he began to move against Derek, the first few thrusts shallow and calm, but then his hands curled around Derek's wrists and he lifted himself until only the head of Derek's cock was still in him before sinking down quickly. In a flash, Stiles found a rhythm that suited him, his bruised, reddened ass flexing as he worked Derek's cock over, the sounds of his desperate moans and quiet begging nearly as intoxicating as his scent, his taste, the way he looked as his back arched and he pushed himself up once again only to plunge down once more... Derek's fingers dug in deeper, beginning to move him along at a quicker pace until Stiles was gasping, the air thick with the smell of sex and the heat of arousal. "C'mon, Derek. Come for me!" Stiles' was practically bouncing on Derek's cock by that point, his breathing ragged as he reached one hand back to wrap around Derek's neck, pulling him into an awkward kiss that nevertheless made Derek still, his own hips twitching as he came.

When Stiles pulled away a moment later, it was only to stand and turn, collapsing on the bed beside Derek with a grunt. "One day, we'll have sex and I won't be so tired I need to nap right away."

Tugging off the condom and knotting it, Derek snorted. "One day I'll fuck you so good you'll be too tired to talk. Little Red Riding Ass. Really?" He moved to find the condom wrapper, dropping them both in the trash can beside the bed.

Stiles let his hands trace along his stomach, laughing softly. "Now, see, that's the kind of roleplay we need to do. I'll come in wearing nothing but a red cloak and holding a picnic basket full of sex toys and lube, and you can just do the whole wolf thing and then I'll pin you to the mattress and make you howl."

Climbing back into the bed and pulling Stiles up until they were actually laid out with their heads on the pillows, Derek groaned. "We can just have regular sex, you know. If we do all of the crazy stuff now, what are we going to do to spice things up later?"

Stiles looked at him for a long moment, his brow furrowing, then pressed himself against Derek's chest, grinning suddenly. "Yeah. I guess we can cuddle, then?"

Sliding one arm under Stiles' neck and the other around his hip, Derek sighed. "I don't say no to you, Stiles. You can demand cuddles."

"Yeah, but I still want you to know that you _can_ say no. That's important." Stiles smiled, leaning it to kiss Derek softly. 

Derek returned the kiss, his forehead leaning against Stiles'. "Like this... Next time, let's just be like this."

"I..." Stiles reached up to cup Derek's cheek with one hand, nodding so that his head bumped Derek's. "Yeah. Totally. Just like this." He paused. "Is this what you're into?"

Pulling Stiles closer, Derek shrugged. "It's what feels right."

"So, the spanking doesn't feel right? Because I can-" Derek cut Stiles' words off with a kiss. "What?"

Derek rolled his eyes. " _Everything_ feels right with you, but this is something simple that does. But, with you? I'm willing to sometimes get a little... complicated."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, okay. That... Me, too."

"Now, nap." Derek squeezed Stiles' hip. "Sleep is the closest you ever come to behaving, so behave."

"Got it." Stiles nuzzled closer to Derek. "Y'know, I should have made you wear those black leather gloves."

"Stiles?" Derek swatted Stiles' ass softly. "Behave."

His grin getting even bigger, Stiles laughed. "Yes, Master."


End file.
